


I Am Weary, Let Me Rest

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Warcraft Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the day being in charge of all he surveys, Lor’themar lets Halduron take care of him. <br/>For the Warcraft Kinkmeme prompt: After spending the rest of the day being in charge of all he surveys (and having to make about five billion decisions an hour), Lor'themar prefers to let someone else give the orders in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Weary, Let Me Rest

It is late by the time he returns to his apartments in the Spire. Lor’themar longs for the home on his estate with something just short of desperation; not to visit his garden or to breathe the fresh air of the deep-wood, but simply for the comfort afforded by not being surrounded by people who expected you to solve every problem that arose. Between listening to petitions, attending meetings, then deliberating on everything and doing the paperwork that would actually bring it about he was exhausted.

In his memories of coming to court with his father before beginning his apprenticeship as a Farstrider he could recall wondering at King Anasterion’s ink-stained fingers. At last, Lor’themar thought dryly to himself, he had discovered the secret.

Closing the heavy door to his private sitting room, Lor’themar was surprised to find a few of the lamps already lit. Hearing a noise come from his bedroom, Lor’themar silently moved to investigate. Drawing aside the curtains that separated the two rooms, he paused in the doorway, all of his apprehension leaving him.

Halduron was sprawled on his bed, clothes strewn in a trail from just within the bedroom door to the foot of the bed. He looked up and smiled at Lor’themar, beckoning him over, “You’re a bit overdressed for what I had planned," he said.

Lor’themar couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him, “It is the obligation of the Regent to be overdressed for everything," he replied as he removed his gloves and began to work at the fastenings of his pauldrons. He was distracted enough by his task that he didn’t notice Halduron get up, but when other man helped him with a particularly tricky strap Lor’themar smiled gratefully at him.

“If you dislike it so much, why do you wear it?" Halduron asked distractedly as he helped Lor’themar remove his heavy boots.

“Because apparently it is also the obligation of the Regent to look ridiculous," Lor’themar replied as he unfastened his bracers and then helped Halduron lift his armour off. Halduron chuckled as Lor’themar finally shed the last of his attire; snatching a hairbrush off of the dresser he herded Lor’themar toward the bed. As Lor’themar settled, Halduron sat behind him, stretching up slightly he unbound Lor’themar’s hair from its severe style. Despite Lor’themar sitting up, his hair fell in pale waves and pooled on the bedspread behind him.

Halduron had always admired Lor’themar’s hair, and he enjoyed brushing it now before tying it into a loose braid. Setting the brush aside he traced his fingers across the map of scars and tattoos littering Lor’themar’s back. Many of the scars were just thin lines, diminished by time and magic; some were ragged edged, mended by stitches and bandages. There was one large scar that ran from just under Lor’themar’s left shoulder-blade and curved sharply down to the small of his back, Halduron remembered when he’d gotten it, the Amani that had put its head down and gored Lor’themar with its tusks. The scar looked as gruesome as the wound had, and it crossed nearly every other scar on Lor’themar’s back. It was twined with a tattoo of a flowering vine, the tendrils and flowers curling around and resting upon the scar.

Halduron leaned forward and kissed it, gently brushing his mouth over the edge of the scar before resting his chin on Lor’themar’s shoulder and whispering in his ear, “I had several things planned for this evening."

Lor’themar groaned theatrically and collapsed to the side, stretching out across the bed, “I hope by ‘things’ you mean sleep," he mumbled.

Halduron laughed, “I suppose I can give you a raincheck," he said playfully, while internally cringing at how tired Lor’themar looked.

“Truly, your generosity knows no bounds," was the sleepy reply Halduron received. Gathering blankets and arranging them as he spooned Lor’themar, Halduron could feel the tension slowly drain from the other man.

Unwilling to let the evening be a total loss, Halduron pressed his mouth to Lor’themar’s ear and whispered breathily, “In the morning, I’m going to have you on your hands and knees," he promised, “I’m going to tease you until you beg for mercy."

Lor’themar made an inquiring noise and one of his hands found Halduron’s and laced their fingers together.

Halduron moved their clasped hands and curled more around Lor’themar, “I love you, too," he replied quietly, before following Lor’themar to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really on prompt, but these cuties are just too cute.


End file.
